Trust
by Kendrix D. Brandon
Summary: A/C. Cassie has a past and keeps to herself. Andros wants her to know that there are people she can really trust. Requested by crazedchic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space.

A/N: This was a request from crazedchic. I'm sorry this took so long, as I told you I have problems. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Cassie!"

I checked to see who called me out of my deep thinking. It was TJ.

"I'm sorry, TJ. What were you asking?"

"I was asking if you'd come with us fight the monster?"

"Does it look strong?"

"No, actually I think Carlos, Andros, Zhane and I will be able to do this."

"Then, I'll pass."

"Okay then. See ya!"

"Bye."

I fell back on my bed trying to get some sleep before someone disturbed me.

"Hey Cassie, you okay?"

I recognized that it was Andros. I opened my eyes and sat straight.

"Yes Andros, I'm good. Aren't you supposed to be fighting the monster?"

"I am, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been quiet since last month, I'm curios."

"I'm sorry Andros but, it's personal."

"Oh, all right then. I'll go ahead."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

--

"Hey Cass."

Another disturbance. I knew it was my best friend, Ashley. I sighed and sat up again.

"Oh sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, it's okay."

Ashley smiled. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall on Saturday."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"That's great! Sorry, I disturbed you."

Ashley left which left me in my room. I decided not to sleep anymore; I'd be disturbed again anyways.

A few seconds later Ashley came back.

"Cassie? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it you want?"

"Why'd Andros check up on you?"

"He just checked if I was okay. He said I've been quiet since the past month."

"I agree. You've been quiet. Is it anything you want to talk about?"

"Sorry, it's personal."

"Oh, okay, I understand."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna talk about anything?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, it's almost TJ's birthday, I wanna give him a surprise party."

"That's awesome!" Ashley came nearer to sit with me on my bed. "What are your plans?"

"I was thinking of the theme to be blue and red. He's blue ranger and I think sometimes he misses being red."

"That's great! Do you have any places in mind?"

"Not yet. I may need help with that."

"I'll try to find a place where we can put it. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Not yet. I'm planning to tell Carlos next."

"Let's write the guest list."

We did that until the guys came. Our guest list looked like this:

Andros

Carlos

Zhane

Justin

Ashley

Cassie

Alpha

Zordon

Not counting TJ.

* * *

Well, it isn't big, nor is it short. I haven't watched PRiS in a very long time and I don't have time to watch it on YouTube so if I'm wrong in some or most, I apologize for that.

P.S. I'm not very sure when this takes place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I'm sorry, I've been busy.

I woke up with a start and I was perspiring. I sat up and thought of my dream, more like a nightmare. It was about my secret. I didn't want to remember it; it just popped into my head. I didn't want it. I didn't need it. I wanted it gone.

I didn't sleep anymore that night; instead I was trying to think of where we could give TJ his party. At last, morning came and I still didn't think of anyplace to give TJ his party.

I went out of my room and passed by Ashley and Carlos. I ran to them and told them good morning.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Does it look like that I'm not?"

"Yes." Ashley replied.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I faced Ashley and whispered about the party.

"Carlos," Ashley said. "Cassie is planning a surprise party for TJ, we're thinking if you can help us with where it'll take place."

"I'd love to help. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Do Andros and Zhane know about this?"

"No," I replied. "We're not planning to tell Alpha."

"Oh, okay then." Carlos answered.

I let the two of them walk ahead as I started to think.

It's all because of him. I wouldn't be put in this misery if it wasn't for him. I trusted him; I gave my life to him. It turned into that.

I heard running footsteps but I didn't mind them, I didn't feel like seeing anyone anymore so I headed back to my room. As the footsteps got closer I lowered my head down. Someone bumped into me and I fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I didn't mean to." I heard Andros say pulling me up to my feet.

"Its okay, Andros. I didn't get hurt."

"Good."

I started for my room but he stopped me.

"Are you okay, Cassie? I'm worried."

"I told you, I'm fine. What I'm thinking about is personal. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay. I'll see you in school."

I almost forgot about school. It's still Friday. I sighed and headed for my room to change. One more day, and I can go to the mall with Ashley.

--

In school, I went to my locker to grab my books. TJ came to me and asked if anything was wrong.

"Cassie, I've been inspecting you since last month. Tell me, is anything wrong?"

I was tired of everyone asking if I was okay. Zhane, Alpha and Zordon might be the three people I'll be talking to. Of course, I couldn't do that. So I just smiled at TJ.

"Yes, TJ, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I'll be late for my first class."

I ran to my first class. I couldn't concentrate the whole day. I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to look forward to tomorrow so I wouldn't be put in this misery.

--

Finally, Saturday's here. I got up, changed and went to look for Ashley. I spotted Ashley alone just going out of her room.

"Hi, Ashley. What time do we leave?"

Ashley smiled, "An hour."

I nodded and went to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking of what will happen today. Hopefully Astronema won't bother us. I decided to look for something to wear on TJ's party that I didn't notice Ashley come in.

"Cassie, are you coming?"

I stood up and went with Ashley.

At the mall I was my old self, laughing, talking, and feeling so happy that I forgot about my problem.

Ashley said it was time for lunch. We headed to a restaurant and talked about what was happening in the Megaship.

"Cassie," Ashley started when our food came, "I…" she stopped and shook her head, "Never mind."

I gave her a quizzical look but dismissed it from my mind.

The day ended and nothing else happened. It was the best day I've had since last month. I suddenly thought of Andros. That was weird; he just popped in my head. It's ridiculous, it looks like he has feelings for Ashley, and I shouldn't interfere. What am I saying? Do I like Andros as more than a friend? One thing is for sure, I won't tell anyone about this. Even Ashley.

Well? How was it? I'll be putting one chapter at a time. I'll only be putting more if at least two review in each chapter because I don't want to make it seem like everybody likes it so, two reviews that says that they like the chapter. I'm sorry about Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PRIS.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this story so far, if you don't, please tell me.

A/N: This is more of a question, in IS, did the rangers live in the Megaship? If they didn't, please tell me. And also, I still don't have as much time so I don't know, where was Ashley's birthday party held?

The rest of the day went by fast, probably because I was thinking of Andros and Ashley. I've always rooted for them, now I think I'm having second thoughts. I shook my head, no, no, no, don't think of that. Cassie, you have a goal, to protect the world, and to root for Andros and Ashley. Don't, don't, don't, interfere in their future relationship. I sighed; this was one of the worst dilemmas I've ever had.

I reached for my diary which was only inches away from me. I searched for a blank page and spotted a picture of Ashley and me, oh we looked so happy. We didn't have a problem then, we've already met Andros then, but it was the time when it was only her who has feelings for Andros. I bet a few people have felt that, they have a best friend, their best friend gets feelings for someone, you start rooting for them, little did you know, you start having feelings for that someone too.

I removed everything in my head; I reached a blank page and started writing.

'_What's wrong with me? Ashley has never betrayed me before, why do I have to betray her now? Why? Does that mean, my feelings for Phantom have disappeared? Can that really happen? I was smitten by him the first time I saw him, just like how Ashley was smitten by…Andros. I've fallen for Andros, I really have. And I don't like it one bit.'_

I shook my head and continued writing.

'_I still don't have a birthday place for TJ. Where? Should I put it in the same place we put Ashley's? Maybe, if I can't find a place, I'll make it there.'_

I started to smile but it immediately turned into a frown.

'_My problems don't stop there, my past has come back to haunt me. Out of all the memories, it has to be that! I don't believe it! It really can't, it all started….'_

"Hey Cassie, dinner?" TJ asked popping in my room.

I admit, I do feel hungry but I passed TJ's offer. I shut my diary and put it back in its place.

I kept on thinking about Andros for the rest of the day. I didn't like my feelings for him; I don't like how I'm going to hurt Ashley when, or if, she finds out. I can't just betray Ashley that way, she's my best friend. Sure, we've fought, but this is different. This time, Ashley saw him first, and not me. Ashley. Not me. Not Cassie Chan, it was Ashley Hammond. I started feeling tears rolling down my eyes, I really didn't want to hurt Ashley, it would be too hard, it will jeopardize our friendship and I don't want that. I really didn't want to do that.

I'm sorry this was short, I felt like I needed to write a chapter about Cassie's thoughts before the romance comes. New rule, no updating until 'crazedchic' reviews and likes ir.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, my computer's been malfunctioning so I wasn't able to write this yet. I'm sorry if this is short. I'd like to thank every body who reads this and thank you JasonLeeScottFan and JuseaPeterson for telling me that they do live in the Megaship and Ashley's party was on Earth.

Crazedchic- I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I'm glad you like the story.

A/N 2: Continuation of Cassie's thoughts.

This is not supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to fall for Andros. Ashley owns him. Well, maybe not own but…whatever! I can't have him! I don't think I'll even tell him!

"Cassie!"

Okay, act casual.

"Cassie?"

"Ashley, hey!"

"Hey!"

"So…?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay here with my best friend."

My heart stopped for a second. Best friend…

"Are you okay, Cassie?"

"Yeah."

"You're a great friend! I am so lucky to have a best friend like you."

I took a deep breath, "Ashley?"

"Hm?"

"You are my best friend…I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Cass?"

"I'm in love with Andros."

Ashley laughed, "Come on, Cass, what's the deal?"

"No, really, I really do like him."

I put on a serious face.

"Cassie…"

"I'm sorry."

Ashley burst into tears, "Cassie Chan, you are a traitor!"

--

No, Ashley, I'm not, I'm sorry.

"Ashley!"

I woke up; it was all just a dream. I sighed and burst into tears.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ashley. If you like Andros that much…I won't stand in your way. You should be happy, even if it means hurting myself."

I cried to sleep thinking of Ashley.

Was it too short? Sorry. If you see any OOCness, please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, been very busy.

* * *

"Cassie!"

I turned around and saw Ashley running down the hallway.

"Hey, are you gonna do homework?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanna finish early so just in case we have to fight and stuff."

"Do you wanna study together?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Great, I'm walking with Andros, do you wanna join?"

"No thanks. See you?"

Ashley nodded, waved good bye and left.

"Cassie, wait up!"

"TJ?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Homework. You?"

"Homework."

We laughed.

"So, your birthday's coming up next month, any plans?"

"Not really. I just wish nothing will happen then. You know, no Astronema thing."

"I wish so, too."

"I'm glad you're your old normal self."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I lied.

"Walk?"

"Sure."

Walking back we were talking about school and how homework gets in the way sometimes. Back in the Megaship Andros and Ashley weren't back yet so I went to my room and looked at my homework.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in, Ashley."

Ashley plopped down on my bed with me and started looking at my books.

"So, what do we do first?"

"Why not the hardest than then the one we could do best?"

"Okay." she said.

We were working on our school work and by the time we finished it was dinner time.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Uh-huh. Let's go get dinner."

We packed out stuff for the next day and headed off.

A flashback went to my mind but I let it go. I didn't want to worry about it...yet. Not yet. School's almost over, I'll worry about it then.

**A month later**

"Cassie, TJ's birthday is coming up next week. Do you know any place where we can hold it?" Ashley asked.

By now, everyone knows we're planning a party for TJ, all except him.

"No, why not we hold it in the park where we held yours? Hm?"

"Sure. I better go, I still have an essay due tomorrow."

"Good luck."

I sighed and lay down on my bed. For the past month all I've been think about is a recycable thought. School...fighting...TJ's party...Andros...Ashley...and my problem. I bolted up, my problem. I'm fixing it this week. I will, I'm going to fix and then all I'll have to do is think about TJ's party. That's it. I'll fix it and I won't let anybody stop me.

_'Don't trust anyone...'_

I need to trust someone but I can't. They may know who he is and may hand me over to him. No matter, I'm going to solve this on my own. I don't care if I have been a loner, nobody asks me anymore. Nothing is going to stop me from taking revenge against what he did. I promise.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't how you pictured it crazedchic. If you want me to change anything, tell me. Okay so this takes place at around...May or June. Probably June because school finishes July, right? If anyone knows TJ's real birthday then that means this is a fictional birthday. School's on going here again that's why it took long, the other chapter may be a bit longer in waiting so, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Oh my gosh! I AM SUPER SORRY ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!

Oh and crazedchic, I get what you mean now. But, I'm so sorry, it's a bit too late. But, too make up for it, you can add more requests! Pairings, what you expected, you know, all those.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**TJ's POV**

--

"Hey, TJ, what's up?" Cassie asked cheerfully.

"Great. Cassie, you're unusually cheerful now."

"Yeah, well…you know." She shrugged.

She ran back to her room and I strolled back to mine. I saw Andros wandering.

"Andros, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been worried about Cassie."

"Why, she seems okay now."

"Well…don't you think it's weird that she just becomes cheerful?"

"You're right about that, but I don't know what we could do. She won't tell us what's wrong."

"Yeah…"

"Andros, chill man."

"Yeah…thanks TJ. I'll try."

I walked back to my room and thought about it. Cassie has been acting strangely. But…nah…Come to think of it, so has Andros. What's the similarity? I don't see any but…I've been noticing some things between Andros when it comes to Cassie…could it be?

**Andros' POV**

--

So I've been wandering lately. But hey, I'm leader…oh, who am I kidding? I got feelings for Cassie. Hm…that's it…I'm going…

I walked to Cassie's room…here it goes.

"Cassie?" I knocked.

"Come in!"

I was hoping she wasn't there. I walked in and sat down on her bed.

"T'sup Andros?"

"Cassie…listen…I've been…we've been worried about you lately. We're your friends, Cass. You've got to tell us what's wrong."

"I don't know if you'll understand."

"Cassie…"

Cassie sighed, "All right, I'll tell you but don't tell Ashley. She might be hurt about it."

I nodded.

"Years ago…I…befriended this guy. I thought he was such a nice guy and all but it turned out, he was evil. He made me evil. I killed animals for no reason. I'd prank about anything."

What? Cassie, evil? "Didn't you realize it?"

"No, I didn't. I thought I was doing a nice job. He said I was. That is until…he killed my friend."

No…

"When he told me to kill my friend…I couldn't. I just can't! So…he killed her…he just did it. With one slit in the neck…she was dead. And, after he killed her…he gave me the knife and he said…he said…'See, wasn't it easy?'…I fell to the ground and cried my heart out. She was my friend and I allowed him to kill her…I was so mad; I grabbed the knife and slit his leg. I knew he wouldn't die yet but I needed to do something. I just couldn't kill him. I f I did, I'll be just who he wants me to be, a murderer."

Cassie began to cry so I hugged her, "Sh…sh…it's okay, it's okay."

"It's not okay! I let him go! Now, I don't know where he is anymore!"

"We'll help you find him, I promise."

"But, I don't want Ashley in this anymore!"

"Ashley? Anymore?"

"The friend…my friend…it was Ashley's cousin."

"Oh…no…"

**Ashley's POV**

--

What?! The one who killed Lira was…someone Cassie knew…? No! I don't believe this story! No, Cassie is not evil! She never was!

I began to cry and I ran away, afraid that I was heard eavesdropping on Cassie and Andros.

**Cassie's POV**

--

There, I finally told my past, my secret that I've been keeping from everyone. Huh? Who else is crying? I'm sure it's not Andros. Oh well, it must be me. I don't even know if I'm the one crying. I laughed in my head. Wow, when you have friends, even the deepest, darkest secret you have is a joke.

I sat up and looked at Andros.

"I'm okay now." I smiled.

"Do you want some water?" he asked still worried.

"That would be great but I'll go get some myself later."

"Are you sure? I could go get some right now."

I shook my head, "No, Andros. I'm fine. I'll get later."

"Okay…"

That was not a convinced tone, "Andros," I held his hand and squeezed it, "please, not a word to Ashley. I don't want her hurt again, you wouldn't too, right?"

I nodded, "Of course I don't."

I grinned, "Thank you."

Andros stayed with me for a few more minutes until he finally left. Not without asking me about water a few more times.

So far, I'm quite proud of this chapter. I really hope you all like it, I thought about this the whole day in school today…you can say I wasn't paying attention to the classes today, LOL. No seriously, I wasn't really. I still think that some are OOC. I hope not. Yeah, about Ashley's cousin…I just made her up. Cassie's secret was expected, I think. Tell me if you expected or not please! Again, SUPER DUPER SORRY THIS IS SUPER DUPER LATE!!!! BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ugh. Alright. Well, my cousin is in the hospital as you know and she asked me to continue this. I don't know if it will be well liked but... yeah... I'm continuing til the end, hope you like. Apologies for such a long hiatus.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Tears started streaming in my eyes as I walked to my room with my head down; it was pretty late, I didn't have to worry about Carlos, TJ and Zhane walking by. I don't believe Cassie, she's the nicest and most caring and gentlest person I have ever known in my life! Then why am I crying like this and tha anger I feel inside is burning up? Finally, I reached my room and flopped onto my bed, not bothering to shower or change into night clothes.

Lira...

Lira and I were best friends since we were born. We played together. Our first words were each other's names. We learned together. We studied together. We did every single thing together. Then suddenly, a few years ago, I found out one night, while on a date, that Lira had been murdered and left nothing-no finger prints or prints whatsoevers-for the police to identify the killer, or even a suspect. That hurt, that hurt a lot.

After a year or two, I couldn't take it. I decided to move to New York and live a new life. I did live a new life, a life that wasn't me. I found myself doing things I would never do, what I promised Lira I wouldn't do. I also found myself crying and crying everynight, asking why Lira abandoned me. I blamed the killer for killing her, Lira for being so unsuspecting and being uncareful, but mostly, I blamed myself.

Lira and I were supposed to watch a movie that night. But Tristan Blake, a guy I've been crushing on asked me out, too. I couldn't afford to say no! So I went with Tristan, telling Lira to wait for me somewhere since Tristan turned out to be a jerk. As I was leaving, I got a call from my Aunt Laura, Lira's mother, saying the worst words I have ever heard: _"Lira's dead. She's been murdered."_

If I didn't go out with Tristan that night, Lira wouldn't have been murdered, and maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't even be a ranger.

I shot up. I wouldn't be a ranger. The very best thing that has happened to me probably wouldn't have happened if the worst thing that happened to me, well, happened. I tried helping out everyone during that day because Lira taught me to help others before yourself during a crisis. I have to honestly say that if Lira didn't tell me that, I wouldn't have cared for others at all. And because of me helping others, I became a power ranger. And being a power ranger, having friends-sure, they won't replace Lira-but I have them. I have a best friend, Cassie Chan. So what if she knew who the killer was? _She_ didn't kill Lira! It's not her fault, it's that guy! I shouldn't be angry at her!

I smiled and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I got up and quickly walked to Cassie's room, only to see her and Andros giving each other a kiss.

**Cassie's POV**

"Andros, I really don't know what to do." I sobbed into his arms.

Andros comforted me, running his hands through my hair. "It'll be okay, Cassie. We'll help you, don't worry."

I looked up at him and his face was so close... just a few more inches...

My door opened and there stood Ashley looking surprised and shocked. I pulled away from Andros and had guilt all over my face. Andros turned around, too. His mouth kind of agape. "Ashley... I can explain, really I can." I said. "It's just that... well..." What can I say? I was telling Andros my full story then about the killer of your cousin and I end up kissing your boyfriend? Okay, they aren't together... yet.

But all she did was smile. "Well, it's about time."

Ashley's comment surprised and shocked me. "It's about time?" I walked over to her, holding her shoulders. "Ash, are you okay? Your eyes are red, do you have a fever or something? Do you have colds or something?" My right hand was alreayd on her forehead, she was still smiling.

"Cass, I don't have a fever," she rolled her eyes playfully and took my hand off. "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." I led her inside and sat beside Andros while she took a stool from my dresser and brought it to us.

"So, what's your story?" Ashley asked me, or Andros, or both... gah! I'm so nervous!

"Story?" Andros raised his eyebrows.

"Story! Duh!" Ashley giggled. "How'd you fall in love? From friends to lovers?"

"Ash..." I started to say.

"Hup, hup, hup!" She held her hands up. "No! Later. Tell me your story."

"Okay." I sat up straight and placed my hands on my lap. It's now or never. And so, I began to tell her the story of the killer/ex-friend and Lira. "Andros was just really worried so he came to talk to me, we were talking and talking and for some strange reason, we ended up kissing."

"Strange reason?" Andros faced me. "Isn't it obvious?"

I waved at him, dismissing his question. It was freaky. I told Ashley the truth about Lira and now, I told her about Andros and me. How weird is it that she's still grinning? Is this payback or something. "Ashley... did you hear me?"

"Heard every word."

"My ex-friend ki-"

"I know." She lowered her eyes, the smile still on her face. "But you didn't kill her, did you? No. It wasn't you. It was him. Whatever his name is. And, you and Andros have liked each other for a long time, it's only fair you two get together."

"Don't you like him, Ash?" I asked. I was amazed by how she's taking it.

She shrugged. "Crush, yeah. But crushes fade when they're not true love. I mean, c'mon, I've gotta stop somehow. And anyways, I like someone else." She winked.

"So, you're not mad at me, at us?"

She laughed. "You'd be crazy to think that, Cassie."

I sighed in relief and hugged her. "Thanks, Ash, for understanding."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome, Cass. But, you owe me."

"Do I?"

"Yup. If I didn't make Andros save you during one of Astronema's monsters that day, you wouldn't have figured out your feelings for him now, would you?"

I giggled. "I do owe you."

We let go of each other, still smiling and giggling. "Alright," Andros cleared his throat. "What am I missing here?"

"A lot." Ashley told him. "Do you mind leaving us girls for awhile? I have some things to talk about with my best friend."

"It's not going to turn into a cat fight, will it?" asked Andros nervously.

"No!" Ashley and I squealed at the same time. "How can you think that?"

Andros raised his hands as if he was giving up. "Alright, alright. I believe that. See you tomorrow, girls, have a good night's sleep. Oh, and Cassie, if you ever need someone, Ashley's there to comfort you, but I wouldn't mind you waking me up." He winked.

Ashley and I looked at each other with giddy expressions, our mouth agape. I turned back to Andros, "Sure, Andros, I'll make sure to wake you up." Andros saluted and left.

"Oh my gosh! What was that all about?" Ashley squealed.

"I don't know!" I squealed back.

"Oh, don't I-don't-know me, Cassie Chan!" she laughed.

We continued talking about Andros and me until I deciced to ask her the question I dreaded to ask her. "How'd you know?"

She smiled. "I eavesdropped awhile ago."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Sure, at first I was. But, I thought about it, and well... you didn't kill her. You didn't want to kill anymore. It kind of bothers me that you killed animals and all, but that's the past. What's important is, you didn't kill Lira. You did not. And I'm glad for that."

We hugged again, tears spilling and I could feel hers spilling too. After that, we began to giggle. "The past, is the past." We chanted. "The past is the past."

After a while I smirked. "So, who do you like?"

* * *

Alright. So, my first attempt to write this. :- Dunno if you'll like it though. Anyways, about Ashley pairing, I might make it TJ/Ashley [because I have to admit that I like them together] but Ashley/Carlos will be an option. I'm not making Zhane/Ashley [because I'm a ZHASSIE fan, but ANDROSSIE is fun too so I'm having fun making this] and for Zhane pairing... ah... maybe, JUST maybe, Zhane/OC... dunno, coz if Ashley is with Carlos, TJ might not end up with anyone [or maybe just flirt with a girl], but if it's Ashley/TJ, Carlos won't end up with anyone, so Zhane might be lonely as well.

Anyways, hopeful to write soon.


End file.
